


Mouthful

by SkeletalSailor



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Other, it's literally Noctis sucking off Kenny Crow, kinkmeme fill, mascot fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 19:34:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10600782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkeletalSailor/pseuds/SkeletalSailor
Summary: Kenny Crow shoves something else into Noctis' mouth during the festival.Noctis/Kenny Crow fill for FFXV kink-meme. Explicit mascot blowjobs.





	

Noctis gasped when he was shoved to his knees in the Altissian alley, his Chocomog hat being grabbed and discarded to the ground as he looks up at the avian mascot.

How does he get himself into these situations? He really doesn't know. What he does know is he can almost feel the lust in those acrylic eyes, and he returns it.

He licks his lips eagerly, leaning forward and whimpering as Kenny presses a wing to the back of his head, directing his attention to the bared cock in front of his face. He could barely get his mouth open before Kenny, or rather, the man wearing Kenny's costume, was shoving the hard member into his mouth.

Noctis nearly gagged as it pushed against the back of his throat, the mascot fucking his mouth relentlessly. Noctis hummed, greedily licking and sucking the cock before taking it as deep as he could manage. 

The wing on the back of his head finally let go, allowing him to move at his own pace and Noctis smirked, raising a hand to hold the crow's cock steady as he bobbed his head in a steady rythm. He pulled off, stroking Kenny's dick as he looked up lustfully.

"Cum for me, Kenny. I want it so bad." Noctis whispered, then whimpered as he was silenced and throatfucked relentlessly. He moaned, feeling Kenny throb in his mouth and against his tongue. He knew he was close.

Before he knew it, hot waves of sticky fluid shot in his mouth, down his throat, and nearly choked him. He hummed, sucking and swallowing as much of it as he could, cum dribbling out of the sides of his mouth and down his chin. 

When he finally pulled away after sucking the softening member clean, he looked up, wiping the mess from his face with a smug smirk. "Thanks for the mouthful."


End file.
